poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Robin
]] '''Christopher Robin' is one of Winnie the Pooh's best friends (the other one being Piglet) and owner in the Pooh series and a good friend to all of the creatures within the Hundred Acre Woods. He is named after Christopher Robin Milne, the son of Pooh creator A.A. Milne. Christopher Robin is an imaginative and adventurous young boy who is also a very loyal friend. He was a key part of the classic Pooh storybooks and also featured in many stories and films of the Pooh television series and movies. In Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, Christopher Robin revealed that he had started attending school and so he wouldn't be able to see Pooh and the others as often, though he promised to visit them wherever he could. Christopher Robin is almost always referred to by the full name of "Christopher Robin," though on rare occasions, the characters have been known to call him simply "Christopher." Many of the stories in the Pooh series open in Christopher Robin's Room and some even take place primarily in it. Appearance Christopher Robin has brown hair. He wears a yellow shirt with a white collar, blue shorts, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Christopher Robin is absent from several episodes of this series, but does appear on a semi-regular basis, as well as his mother. The Book of Pooh Christopher Robin is only rarely seen in this series and when he does appear, is shown only from the neck down. To date, this is the only live-action performance of Christopher Robin. His mother can also be heard speaking from time-to-time in this series. She can be seen in the Stories from the Heart DVD release, but again, only from the neck down. My Friends Tigger & Pooh ]] as seen in ''My Friends Tigger & Pooh.]] Christopher Robin's role is filled largely by Darby, a bright, young and inquisitive girl who is now paying regular visits to the Hundred Acre Woods. However, Christopher Robin did appear in two episodes of the series. 2011 Winnie the Pooh Film Christopher Robin returns in this film and Pooh and his friends happily celebrate his return with new adventures. Kingdom Hearts Christopher Robin is completely absent from the Kingdom Hearts series. Instead, Sora seems to fill his role as a loyal human friend for Pooh, though, like Christopher Robin, Sora has other responsibilities that prevent him from paying more than brief visits to Pooh. Pooh tries to find a way to keep Sora from leaving the Wood, but Sora helps him to see that he will always have a place in his heart. Cast *Paul Tiesler - The Book of Pooh *Brady Bluhm - Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving, Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin', A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving'' *Tim Hoskins - Winnie the Pooh Friendship: Pooh Wishes, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Frankie J. Galasso (Singing Voice) *Tom Wheatley and Kath Soucie -'' Piglet's Big Movie'' *Edan Gross - Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too *Tom Attenborough - The Tigger Movie *William Green and Jeff Bennett - Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Jack Boulter - Winnie the Pooh (2011 film) *Struan Erlenborn - ''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' International ."]] * In Arabic, Christopher Robin is named '''كريم أمين '''or '''Karim Amin '''in English letters, his first voice actor was '''Moawad Ismaiel '''when he was young, when he grew up, '''Ahmed Al Lozi '''took the voice of him only in The Tigger Movie, then he was played by '''Karim Gamil. *In Flanders, Christopher Robin is named Janneman Robinson. Gallery Places in the Heart 01 - Christopher Robin Begins the Song.jpg Christopher Robin.jpg Winnie the Pooh Christopher Robin, Piglet, and Pooh Jumping.jpg Christopher Robin - Writing a Letter.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 83483893939393.jpg Christopher Robin Fell Out Of The Couch.jpg Pooh Piglet Tigger And Christopher Robin Are Sleeping On The Couch.jpg Vinni-pukh-color-01.jpg Vlcsnap-00128.png 1311670426 01-pooh-oughta-be-in-pictures02884611-52-03.jpg 920303040.jpg Winnie the Pooh and Christopher Robin.jpg Disney-Men Christopher-Robin-and-Winnie-the-Pooh.jpg 21226.jpg Christopher Robin-0.jpg Thanksgiving.jpg Pga07.jpg IMG 3793-1-.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Book characters Category:Original characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The Book of Pooh Category:Winnie The Pooh Toddler PC Category:Kids Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh Category:Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin Category:Pooh's Heffalump Movie Category:Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You Category:Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Category:A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving Category:Stubs